


The Girl I Met Among The Crowd

by Kiatulips



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatulips/pseuds/Kiatulips
Summary: Smellerbee hates parties. There's too many people, everyone smells like alcohol, and it's hard to think with the overlapping conversations. But then she sees a girl walking on her hands.





	The Girl I Met Among The Crowd

If there was one thing Smellerbee hated more than anything in the whole world it would be parties. It's too loud and full of too many people, the overlapping conversations make it hard to think, and everyone smells like alcohol when they talk. Yet somehow Toph always manages to drag her to these things. 

Speaking of, where did Toph go? Smellerbee looked around, eyes scanning the crowd of drunk teenagers in search of her friend, and finally spotted her talking to some guy with a painful looking scar on his face. 

Great. The only person she knows here has left her to talk to some guy. Smellerbee pulls out her phone to complain to Jet and Longshot in their group chat, maybe she'd even ask one of them to come pick her up while she's at it, but before she can even enter in her password to unlock her phone she notices a pretty girl walking towards her. Or, rather, walking on her hands. 

She stops once she right in front of Smellerbee and moves so her feet now touch the ground as well as her hands. She smiles flirtatiously at Smellerbee. "Hey, handsome." 

Smellerbee was not sure what to make of this. No one's ever approached her by walking on their hands before. She blinks in surprise and then frowns. "I'm a girl." 

The girl seems a bit surprised by this, though the flirtatious smile soon comes back. She moves her body so that she is now standing on her own two feet. "You're a very pretty girl then." 

"Uh..thanks, I guess." Smellerbee once again looks around for Toph and sees that she and the guy with the scar are still talking. Wonderful. 

The girl shows no intention of leaving. She moves to stand next to Smellerbee and gives her a toothy grin. "So, what's your name, cutie?" 

Smellerbee can feel her face begin to redden. She can only hope this girl does not notice. "Smellerbee." She answers. "You?" 

"Ty Lee!" She says. 

"Okay." Is all Smellerbee had to say about that. She feels a part of herself die just then. What was she doing? 

She wonders what Longshot or Jet would do if they were in her place. Jet would most likely have no problems talking to Ty Lee. He's always been able to win people over with his charisma. He had been able to charm Katara when they first met after all. This charisma also comes in handy when he forgets to do his homework. 

As for Longshot, there probably would be no conversation. Longshot talks with his facial expressions, but most people don't really try to listen. 

"So, what do you plan on doing this weekend?" Ty Lee asks, forcing Smellerbee out of her thoughts. 

"Watch a movie with a few friends." Jet had been the one to suggest the three of them see this movie that just came out. "Why? Did you..want to maybe..?" 

"Well, yeah, but if you're busy.." 

Smellerbee shakes her head. "No, we can definitely do something after the movie, if you want." 

Smellerbee has no idea why she said what she did. She just met Ty Lee. She would much rather go straight home after the movie with Jet and Longshot. But Ty Lee seems like a nice person, though maybe a bit too straightforward at times. 

Ty Lee grins. "Alright, awesome! How about we go out to eat?"

"Sounds good. Do you want my phone number?" 

"I definitely want your phone number." 

The two exchange phone numbers and Smellerbee finds herself staring at Ty Lee's hands as she types her number into her phone. They look..soft. 

Ty Lee smiles and goes to put her phone back, her mouth open to say something, when suddenly a voice interrupts her. "Ty Lee." 

Ty Lee turns to look at who spoke and Smellerbee quits looking at Ty Lee's hands and raises her head up to see who was talking. 

There were two girls. One looked bored out of her mind and the other had an eyebrow raised and arms crossed. 

Ty Lee hasn't stopped smiling. "Oh, hey Azula. Mai." 

"We've been looking everywhere for you." The girl who's apparently named Azula notices Smellerbee and frowns. "Who's this?" 

Ty Lee places her hand on Smellerbee's shoulder. "This is Smellerbee. My, um...friend." 

Smelleebee can feel her face turning red again. 

Azula doesn't seem to really care. "Yeah, okay. Anyway, let's go get some drinks." She drags Ty Lee away, who turns her head towards Smellerbee as she follows the two and makes a gesture for Smellerbee to call her later. 

Smellerbee can feel a smile tugging at her lips. 

She looks over at Toph, who hasn't stopped talking to that scar guy yet. She hopes they run out of things to talk about soon. 

At least something good happened at this stupid party.


End file.
